Dancing In My Heart
by XiaraRain
Summary: It has been several years since Sesshomaru left Rin with Kaede, and now she's grown up. My little Sess and Rin love story.
1. Sapphire and Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created.

A/N: My first attempt at Fan Fiction! Opinions and criticism would be much appreciated. This is going to be a Sesshomaru and Rin love story.

Dancing In My Heart

Chapter 1: Sapphire and Ivory

A gentle breeze rustled through the field where Rin was gathering flowers in a wicker basket she had made. She planned on decorating Kaede's hut with the lovely flowers; it needed something cheerful. She softly hummed while she picked out the most colorful blossoms.

Not far from her, there was a group of teenaged boys making a commotion. They were horsing around and wrestling one another. They laughed loudly at their own antics. Rin recognized them from the village. They were all a few years older than she was, and she was not very fond of these particular boys. They were never nice to her and often taunted younger children.

The boys started to pelt each other with tiny pebbles. One of the stones barely missed a boy's eye, striking his upper cheek instead. Rin put her basket down and scowled at them for being so reckless. Of course, they did not notice her at all.

"Stop doing that! Someone's going to get hurt!" She called out to them. When they all looked at her, clearly irritated, she regretted bringing attention to herself.

The older boy, the one Rin assumed was their leader, bent to the ground and picked up something that was at his feet. As he slowly rose, Rin noticed an evil grin plastered to his ugly face.

Rin's eyes slid down to the object that was in his hand, and she gasped and took a step backward. It was a fist-sized, jagged rock. The delinquent teenager pulled his arm back. Rin opened her mouth to protest as she attempted to move out of the way.

But it was too late. The rock was hurled toward her before she could dodge it. It smashed into the side of her head. Shock spread across Rin's features.

The boys, realizing what they had just done, ran away as quickly as they could. Rin's head immediately began to bleed, and she dropped to her knees. Her eyes went blank before she fell over, unconscious.

SSSSS

Sesshomaru gasped and bolted upright. His golden eyes were open wide, his mouth ajar, and his body tense. After a second, he regained his composure.

"_What just happened?_" He thought to himself. "_Oh, yes, I was asleep. It is very rare that I take the time to sleep, but I have been quite tired. I had a dream…no, a nightmare…about Rin._"

Sesshomaru gasped again as he remembered what had happened to Rin in his dream. He immediately sniffed the air for the scent of Rin's blood. He smelled nothing of her. Either he was too far from her, or she had not been hurt.

He remembered that Rin had been left all alone in the field, hurt and bleeding. "_I must find out if Rin is alright. I cannot ignore a dream like that!_"

Sesshomaru's uneasiness had awoken AhUn. Jaken had been leaning against the two-headed dragon while he slept, and he was knocked over as AhUn stood up. Jaken rolled over, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. When he sat up, the first thing he saw was Sesshomaru briskly walking away.

Jaken's eyes bulged out, and the usual fear of abandonment crept over him. He began to run after The Great Dog Demon, tripping twice. Getting desperate, he started to scream in his shrill voice, "Wait, Mi Lord, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

Jaken reached out and snatched the end of Sesshomaru's fluff just in time before he took flight. The little youkai did not have a good grip, and he was dangling dangerously from the soaring Sesshomaru. As they disappeared, leaving AhUn behind, Jaken's voice echoed throughout the surrounding area, "Mi LLOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRD!"

SSSSS

In Edo, Inuyasha and his friends were gathered around several small fires they had built outside of Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome chuckled as they watched their children play with Shippo. They tugged his fluffy tail and tried to get him to let them ride his back.

"Come on, knock it off," he rolled his eyes, tired of being the children's plaything.

Inuyasha was leaning against a tree with his arm around Kagome. He suddenly sniffed the air and looked up to the sky.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru's coming…fast."

Rin gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru's coming?" She put a hand to her cheek. "Oh, no, I'm not ready!" She then hurried into Kaede's hut.

Shortly afterward, Sesshomaru landed near the group and wasted no time in silently walking toward Kaede's hut. As soon as they landed, Jaken let go of Sesshomaru's fluff. He staggered a few steps before he fell flat on his back, arms and legs sprawled and breathing heavily.

Inuyasha leaned over to address Jaken, "What's up with him?" He jerked his thumb in Sesshomaru's direction.

Jaken took a moment to catch his breath before replying. "He thinks…" He took a ragged breath, "something…" another deep breath, "has happened to Rin."

Meanwhile, Kaede had placed herself between Sesshomaru and her hut, hands on her hips and saying, "Hold on, Sesshomaru, you can't go in there. Rin is getting dressed."

Sesshomaru halted his progress and glared at Kaede, clearly annoyed. "I must find out if Rin is alright," he nearly growled, but the old priestess held her ground.

Calmly, Kaede said, "Rin is fine. What do you think has happened to her?"

Jaken piped up, "Something about someone throwing a rock at her head!" He stopped talking and cowered down when Sesshomaru turned those hostile eyes on him, an obvious warning to shut his mouth.

"Nobody threw anything at Rin, Sesshomaru," Kagome interjected. "Why did you think that?"

Before he could respond, Sesshomaru heard Rin's voice behind him…

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He turned around to see Rin stepping out of Kaede's hut, and he had to hide his reaction. Rin was simply…stunning. She was wearing one of the nicer kimonos he had brought her. It's soft silk was dazzling in the moonlight. The color was sapphire, and it had large, exotic ivory flowers. The sash was a deep magenta that matched the color of Sesshomaru's stripes. It fit her form perfectly and showed off her curves. A beautiful flower hair piece gracefully held back the hair that was normally in her iconic ponytail. She was wearing makeup that made her look older and more mature.

Once again, Sesshomaru had to remind himself that Rin was not a little girl anymore. She had been in the village for eight years already, making her sixteen years old. Sesshomaru had been visiting more and more frequently lately, but he was always amazed at how much of a beautiful young lady Rin had become.

Rin smiled at him. "You were worried about me, Sesshomaru-sama?" She was overjoyed that he had rushed to the village on a silly notion that she might be hurt.

"I had reason to think you might have been injured," Sesshomaru explained.

Rin shook her head, "No, nothing has happened to me, as you can see." She glanced at Kaede, who nodded in encouragement. "But, since you're here, would you like to stay and watch me dance? I was about to perform for everyone."

Rin, with her charismatic personality, had always loved to sing and dance. She had trained with some of the other woman in the village in order to transform her clumsy, childish movements into beautiful, fluid dance motions. Her ability to entertain had been bringing in a regular income as she often performed for the villagers and sometimes traveled to other villages to sing or dance.

Sesshomaru had only gotten the opportunity to see Rin dance on a few occasions when she was still learning. He was delighted at the prospect of watching her tonight and almost smiled when he said, "Yes, Rin, I would like that."

XiaraRain


	2. Dance of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, Rin, or anyone else. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Rin's dance and Sesshomaru's feelings! The first two chapters were originally going to be one chapter, but I decided to split them up.

Please let me know what you think so far!

Dancing In My Heart

Chapter Two: Dance of Dreams

The amber flames flickered and crackled. The fires gave off a warm glow as the group silently watched Rin's majestic dance. Everyone, except the youngest of their children, was mesmerized by her movements. The little ones had fallen asleep in their parents' laps. Kaede softly beat a drum to the rhythm of the dance.

Sesshomaru stood apart from the others, but he was intensely focused on Rin's movements. Jaken sat by Sesshomaru's feet, subtly rocking from side to side while he enjoyed the show.

Rin executed every move perfectly. She gracefully swayed, turned, dipped and bent. Her arms and legs were always situated exactly how they should be. Rin held an open fan in one hand, and she positioned it flawlessly. She transitioned from one pose to the next with fluid ease.

The moonlight sparkled on her sapphire and ivory kimono. Her long, tapered sleeves and dark hair floated as she twirled around. Her facial expressions were exquisite, sometimes focused and serious, sometimes sultry and seductive.

Sesshomaru could not take his eyes off of Rin. Her motions stirred something inside him. Her beauty made his heart ache; it was like she was literally dancing in his heart. He pondered on why she had such an effect on him. She had always been his little girl, but his feelings for her had intensified over the years. Sesshomaru had long ago admitted to himself that he loved Rin. Could love evolve? Yes, Sesshomaru thought his love for her had become more than that of a protective watch guard. As usual, Sesshomaru's outward appearance was emotionless. It showed nothing of his internal feelings.

At times the dance was slow, but the speed of Rin's movements increased when Kaede beat the drum rapidly. Her body pulsed in time with the music. She arched her back and whipped her head. She would leap elegantly; it looked as though she was flying when her feet left the ground.

Rin had not looked at anyone in the audience. Her gaze was always focused off in the distance of her dancing dream world. But, at one point, when Rin slowly turned, her arm gradually extended as if she were reaching for someone. Her motions paused at the end of this pose, and she was facing Sesshomaru. For a brief moment, she made eye contact with him.

Sesshomaru was unable to breathe when he saw Rin with her arm reaching in his direction. Her smoldering, brown eyes engulfed him in an intense, passionate gaze. His gold eyes locked onto hers, and he could feel them burning with ardor. The moment ended too quickly as Rin continued her dance.

Rin's concentration had almost been broken. "_What was that look I saw in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes?_" She wondered, but she finished the dance without making a single mistake.

Everyone clapped and cheered while Rin bowed and thanked them. The older children, who had remained awake to watch the performance, scurried over to Rin and pounced on her. Giggling, she sat on the ground to play with them.

"That was fantastic, Rin!" Kagome said with a smile. "You improve every time I see you dance."

"I do practice a lot!" Rin responded.

"You should dance at Kohaku's wedding," Sango said. "I'm sure he'd love that."

Curious, Jaken asked, "Hm, Kohaku is getting married?"

"Oh, yes," Miroku answered. "He stayed for some time in a village that had employed him to exterminate some troublesome demons. There was a girl living there who he took a fancy to." Miroku let slip a sly grin. "They fell in love, and he's marrying her in a few days. I think she will be traveling with him so he can continue with his demon slaying."

"I can't believe my little brother is getting married!" Sango mused.

"Well, Sango, he is the same age you were when you married Miroku." Rin said, holding one of Sango's daughters in her arms. "He's older than me, and I'm old enough to be married now."

"I guess you're right, Rin. It's just hard for me to remember how grown up he is."

Rin's words made Sesshomaru uneasy. She had just acknowledged that she was old enough to marry. "_Is Rin thinking about getting married? Is there some __**human**__ boy in this village who wishes to make her his?_" He could not understand why that thought bothered him so much. Should Rin not marry someone if it pleases her? Lord Sesshomaru realized _he_ wouldnot be pleased about that. He could not imagine Rin being in love with someone, belonging to someone, who was not him.

Sesshomaru caught himself having these thoughts about Rin. He did not think it at all proper for a daiyoukai to be thinking of a human in this way. Yet, he was, and he had many times before. Sesshomaru was feeling so uncomfortable, he suddenly desired to leave.

"Rin, I shall be going now." He addressed the girl, and her smile disappeared as she looked at him with sad eyes. "Will you speak with me for a moment?" He asked.

Rin's features brightened at this request, and she quickly made her way to his side. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru and Rin stepped away from the group, leaving a disgruntled Jaken behind. Sesshomaru explained the dream he had about the teenagers pegging Rin in the head with a large, jagged rock. "Do you know any boys like that?" He inquired.

Rin thought for a moment before replying, "No, I don't think so. Besides, no one here would do something like that to me."

"Good," Sesshomaru gave a small nod. He _almost _went on to ask if any of the males in the village had shown affection for her, but he could not bring himself to discuss that topic. "Then I will be taking my leave."

Rin cast her eyes down, sadness clouding her beauty. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just…well, it's nothing, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru knew why Rin was upset. She had hoped he would ask her to travel with him again. He wanted her to, but he felt the time for her to leave the village had not come yet.

Rin's dark, brown eyes searched Sesshomaru's gold ones for any sign of hope that he would bring her with him. She finally asked, "Did you like my dance, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I loved it, Rin," he told her and internally said, "_as I love you._"

SSSSS

On a remote cliff top somewhere in Japan…

Jaken sighed and his shoulders drooped because his lord was, as usual, being very silent and completely ignoring him. He gave a sideways look at AhUn, who was peacefully sleeping. "_How can you be content to just sleep while our lord is so clearly distraught?_" Jaken thought to himself.

Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away at the edge of the cliff. He was staring up at the sky, a distant look in his eyes. A light wind made the grass roll, and Sesshomaru's ankle-length hair gently whipped back and forth.

Jaken knew something was bothering Sesshomaru, but he had no idea what it could be this time. "_I wish Lord Sesshomaru would, for once, tell me what he is contemplating._"

Sesshomaru's thoughts were on Rin. He could not make himself stop thinking about her. Her ravishing beauty as she danced kept flashing threw his mind. "_Rin, what have you done to me? Why can I not take my mind from you?_"

No matter how often he visited the village, he always missed her at his side and wished to go see her again. Now, the thought of Rin not being with him forever was simply unbearable to him. He could not live without her.

"_This great and powerful daiyoukai has become that which he hated most,_" he nearly chuckled at his realization. Sesshomaru had always scorned his father and his half brother, Inuyasha, for letting themselves fall in love with human women. This love had caused his father's death, and Inuyasha had spent fifty years of his life dormant on a tree.

"_But, without even noticing it, I allowed myself to fall in love with a human girl._" Not only that, but Sesshomaru had put himself in danger for this girl. He had even hurdled into the depths of hell to rescue her. Of course, he would _never_ admit that he was ever in any actual danger. Not this Great Dog Demon, who fears nothing. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru tended to fear nothing…except the loss of his human girl, his Rin.

Rin had been the only creature Sesshomaru was capable of loving. And it was now apparent to him that he loved her deeply. He had recently been thinking of her in ways he had never thought of her before. She captivated him, mind and body. He hated having to be away from her. Absentmindedly, Sesshomaru clenched his fists in angst. "_Rin, I desire to be with you, in every way._"

Jaken grew very nervous when he saw his lord show outward signs of his inner turmoil. He couldn't stand the tension anymore. "Uh, Mi Lord," he said in a shaky voice, "what is the matter? You seem quite upset over something that has escaped my attention. I can't decide if you look angry or sad or frightened or…"

Very slowly, Sesshomaru turned around to fix Jaken with a deadly glare. Jaken shrieked and made a clumsy attempt to scuttle away. Fists still clenched, Sesshomaru took a few quick steps toward the little green youkai. AhUn was startled awake by the sound of Sesshomaru's fist making contact with Jaken's head.

XiaraRain


	3. The White Dog

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and all of the other Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them, just this story I created for them.

A/N: Some Sesshomaru action and memories in this one!

While reading a book the other day, I realized the quotation marks surrounding italicized thoughts are unnecessary. So, goodbye to that.

ALSO, I love reviews and would like some feedback.

Thanks SO much to my very first reviewers: icegirljenni, BlueGem22, and InfinitexFantasy!

Dancing In My Heart

Chapter 3: The White Dog

With AhUn's reins in one hand, Staff of Heads in the other, Jaken quickly waddled after Sesshomaru. They had been wandering aimlessly for several days. Sesshomaru would not respond to any of Jaken's questions. He always seemed to be deep in thought. Lord Sesshomaru mercilessly cut down every youkai that dared to cross his path. Speaking of such…

The sound of branches snapping and leaves rustling came from a thicket of trees on their left. Sesshomaru halted his brisk progress and focused his attention on the noise. Then a long, pointed nose was thrust through the bushes. It was followed by a slimy youkai that snaked its way toward the little group. Its eyes were red slits on the sides of its head. It had a long, slender body and short legs, so its belly occasionally brushed the ground as it wound it's way to them.

An oversized mouth opened wide, displaying razor-sharp teeth. If Lord Sesshomaru had not been there, Jaken would have been terrified. Instead, he watched the oncoming demon with a bored expression.

The claws on Sesshomaru's right hand became florescent green as he activated the poison within his arm. He stepped to the side so that his body blocked this disgusting youkai from reaching Jaken and AhUn. A raspy sound emitted from the youkai as if it were laughing at Lord Sesshomaru. It obviously underestimated the daiyoukai.

When the beast's mouth was inches away from Lord Sesshomaru, he disappeared with lightening speed. The youkai saw a clear path to Jaken and AhUn and opened his mouth wider as he lunged for them. Jaken let out a shrill scream and fell over backwards, covering his eyes. AhUn growled and arched both of his necks, ready to fight.

There was a flash of white light, and Sesshomaru reappeared beside the youkai. Just as it was about to clash in battle with AhUn, Sesshomaru's glowing green claws slashed through the youkai's slimy neck. With a thud, its head fell to the ground.

Sharp claws still raised, Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Did you doubt me, Jaken?"

Jaken gasped and frantically waved his hands, palms outward, in front of his face. "Of course not, Mi Lord! I would never doubt your ability to slay your foes!" He caught sight of his Staff of Heads lying on the ground. "Wait, I could have used that in my own self defense!" He let out an exasperated sigh and slumped over.

Lord Sesshomaru scanned the dead youkai, disdain etched on his face. He was _never_ confronted with worthy rivals anymore. He felt like he, along with his father and Inuyasha, had wiped out all of the powerful youkai. He had long ago abandoned his arduous fight for Tetsusaiga after he obtained Bakusaiga.

Had he and his brother really become the most powerful demons still alive? He was at the head of an empire and had many palaces riddled with servants, lowly though they may be. If he had finally achieved his lifelong goal, then why did he still feel so unfulfilled, so incomplete?

Suddenly, Sesshomaru realized this youkai looked very familiar. His brows furrowed as he thought about where he had seen one like it before. Then, he remembered that he had fought and killed a demon that looked exactly like this one three years ago…

SSSSS

(_Begin flashback…_)

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword after finishing off the nasty, snake-like youkai. The thing had foolishly attacked his group, and he wasted no time in slaying it.

He was just about to vacate the vicinity when the scent of Kohaku and Kirara filled his senses. He knew Kirara would also have caught his scent by now, so Sesshomaru waited for the demon slayer and his loyal pet.

Within moments, Kirara's flaming paws came into view overhead. The two-tailed demon cat descended with Kohaku perched atop her back. He waved as he hopped to the ground.

"Hello, there! Oh, you found the demon I was after. Nice handiwork, Sesshomaru."

"Hello, Kohaku," Jaken said from beside Lord Sesshomaru's feet, and AhUn grunted in greeting.

"I trust you have been doing well, Kohaku?" Sesshomaru asked as a formality.

"I have been alright, but," his eyebrows drew together, a worried look in his eyes, "I visited my sister in Edo not long ago, and Rin is very sick. She caught some kind of virus when she went to another village to help those who were sick with it."

As Kohaku spoke, both of Kirara's tails twitched, and she pawed the ground. A low whine rumbled in her belly. She was sad Rin was in distress, for she was fond of the girl.

Jaken gasped and glanced at Sesshomaru. He knew his lord would be very upset if anything ever happened to Rin. Sesshomaru's expression was unreadable, as usual.

"What is the nature of this virus?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They don't know exactly what it is, but she was going in and out of consciousness while I was there. She's gotten much paler than she normally is, has a high fever, hasn't eaten anything in days, and is very weak. Sometimes she says things that don't make any sense."

Jaken interrupted with, "Well, that last part is perfectly normal for Rin." Sesshomaru promptly kicked him over.

Kohaku ignored Jaken and continued. "Everyone is very worried. Kagome and Sango are keeping their children away from her to prevent them from getting sick."

"Thank you for letting me know," Sesshomaru said.

"No problem, just wish there was more I could have done for her. Well, I've got to get going now. See you guys later." Kohaku waved goodbye as he mounted Kirara, and the pair took off.

"Goodbye!" Jaken waved.

Sesshomaru addressed his companions, "We must go to Rin." His low voice was laced with a hint of urgency.

Jaken clutched Sesshomaru's fur as the daiyoukai began to levitate. Sesshomaru sped off in the direction of Edo, with AhUn flying close behind.

SSSSS

Sesshomaru happened to look down as they passed over a village. He noticed a booth loaded down with stuffed animals. An old woman stood behind the booth selling the toys. A little girl squealed with delight as her mother handed her a stuffed bunny.

Sesshomaru passed over the booth as the girl's mother was handing the old woman money for the bunny. He was flying just high enough that none of the humans below noticed him.

He hadn't gone much further before he circled around and landed a few feet away from the booth. _I will get one of those for Rin. Maybe it will make her feel better._

The younger woman and her daughter had already walked away. "Whoa," said the old woman, slightly startled. "Where'd you come from?"

Sesshomaru was glad that the woman hadn't decided to freak out because there was a demon in her midst. "I was just flying by," he replied as he approached the booth. "I wish to purchase one of these for my girl. She is ill."

"Well, then, you've come to the right place!" She was rather lively for her age. "I hand made each and every one of these. No one is like the other. They're all made with care and love, and they will surely make anyone feel good."

Sesshomaru was not sure which animal Rin would like best. There were turtles, horses, birds, and many others. The animals were piled up on both sides of the booth, leaving just enough room between to the two piles for the woman to see her customers. There was a canopy of stuffed animals hanging over the booth as well.

Sesshomaru reached for a tiger, but then he caught sight of a white dog. It was large and had long, fluffy ears. "That's the one," he said, pointing to the dog.

"Good choice!" The woman exclaimed as she removed the dog from its display.

Jaken peeked around Sesshomaru's shoulder and said, "Oh, Mi Lord, Rin will love that!"

"Does your little friend want one too?" The woman asked Sesshomaru, who was paying for the dog.

Jaken narrowed his eyes at her as he said, "I do not desire stuffed toys."

"The turtles look somewhat like you, Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru said facetiously.

SSSSS

The daiyoukai went directly to Kaede's hut when he reached the village. AhUn stayed outside and waited for his master. Jaken followed Sesshomaru inside.

Silently, Sesshomaru approached Kaede. The elderly priestess was kneeling beside Rin, dabbing a wet cloth to the girl's forehead. Rin was lying on the floor, bundled up in blankets. She was dressed in simple white robes for comfort. Rin was asleep, but her breathing was laborious, and her face was slightly contorted in pain.

Kaede looked up when she heard Jaken shuffle into the room. Her worried expression morphed into one of relief when she saw Sesshomaru standing over her. Rin would be so happy he was here, and she was certain he could enhance their efforts to make Rin better.

The dog demon was staring at Rin. His golden eyes were heavy with concern. He did not look away from her as he asked, "How is she?"

"She has made some improvements. She's doing better than she was before. Kagome and I have been working on an herbal antidote that will cure her. We nearly have it perfected."

Sesshomaru seemed to relax a little. "I am glad to hear she is doing better."

"I need to go check on Kagome's progress with the medicine. You will stay with Rin?"

Sesshomaru gave a small nod, and Kaede rose. She gathered her bucket of water and the used washcloths before she departed.

Sesshomaru knelt on one knee and put his hand on Rin's forehead. The fever made her skin incredibly warm, and her cheeks were flushed. At his touch, Rin stirred. She took a deep breath, and her eyes gradually opened. She blinked a few times before she realized whose hand was on her head. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru, and she gave him a weak little smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Her voice was raspy, and she hardly had breath to speak. "You're here!"

Sesshomaru noticed her eyes were glazed over. "Yes, Rin," he said softly in his deep voice. "I am here."

Rin struggled to sit up, but Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should not exert yourself, Rin. Do not sit up."

"But I want to," Rin nearly pouted.

Sesshomaru shifted himself so that he was sitting next to her. With his new arm that had appeared with Bakusaiga, he gently lifted her into a sitting position. He kept his arm around her for support and let her lean into his side.

She nuzzled against him for a moment before pulling away, saying, "Lord Sesshomaru, I…I didn't want you to see me like this."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I am only concerned for your wellbeing."

At his words, Rin cuddled up to him again. With his other hand, Sesshomaru caressed her forehead and carefully ran his fingers through her hair.

Jaken watched all of this with bewilderment. Even after all these years, he was still shocked when he saw his lord treat someone with kindess and demonstrate such intimacy. Yet, he was fully aware that only Rin could elicit such behavior from Lord Sesshomaru.

"I brought you something," Sesshomaru said as he extracted the stuffed dog from his robe. He placed it in her waiting arms.

She smiled, and there was a sparkle trying to push its way to the surface of her hazed eyes. Rin hugged the stuffed dog and then examined it. It was white all over aside from some markings on its face and legs. "It looks like you when you're in your inu from, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I thought it would be a nice reminder of me."

"As if I could ever forget you!" She said playfully. She spotted Jaken lurking in the corner. "Hello, Jaken! Um, where did you get that stuffed turtle?"

Jaken quickly shoved the turtle underneath his robe. "I don't know what you are talking about, you silly girl. I don't have any stuffed turtle!" He then cowered under Sesshomaru's glare.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin. "Kohaku said you got sick when you went to another village to help their ill."

Rin gave a little nod. "I thought I could help Kagome and Kaede treat the people. But I just got the virus instead of doing any good for anybody."

Obviously forgetting his lord's previous warning, Jaken began to fuss at Rin, "You idiotic girl! You should have known you would get sick if you went to that village!"

The sick girl hugged her knees to her chest, and Sesshomaru could see that she was on the verge of tears. "Jaken!" The name was released in a vicious growl that made the little youkai flinch. "Out!" Sesshomaru commanded, raising his sharp claws.

Jaken hurried out of the hut and went to hide in nearby bushes.

Rin was still trying to keep herself from crying. "Jaken's right," she practically whined. "All I did was cause _more _trouble for everyone!"

The daiyoukai wrapped both his arms tightly around her. He knew she was really not feeling good if Jaken could upset her. She never let his criticism get to her. "You went there with good intentions."

"But I didn't help anyone!" Rin covered her mouth and coughed.

"It does not matter. All that matters now is that you get well. You need to relax and calm down." He leaned back against the wall so that she could recline in his arms. Sesshomaru was relieved to see that she was already getting her strength back. She seemed to be much better than she was when he had arrived. _Could it really be just because I am here?_

Rin sighed with content and buried her face in her lord's warm side. Nothing could have made her happier than Lord Sesshomaru showing up to take care of her. She squeezed her stuffed white dog and smiled. He always brought her the best gifts.

They remained in silence for a little while before Kaede entered her hut carrying fresh washcloths. "Rin, good to see you're awake." She smiled internally at the sight of Sesshomaru holding his girl so close to him.

He had known she was approaching the hut. If she had been someone other than the old woman who lovingly took care of Rin for the past five years, Sesshomaru would not have remained in that position to be seen. It was her trust he had to earn, so he wanted the old priestess to see that he had affection for Rin.

Rin grinned at Kaede. "Lord Sesshomaru is making me feel better." She held up her dog. "Look what he brought me!"

"Oh, isn't that nice. Here, I brought these to help lower your fever." Kaede knelt next to Rin and draped a wet washcloth across the girl's forehead. "We have that medicine ready. Kagome's just finishing the last touches. I'll be right back with it."

"That's good," Rin whispered. Her eyelids were drooping, and she was starting to fall asleep again.

As Kaede passed the bushes where Jaken was hiding, he poked his head through the leaves and stared at her. She did not turn around to look at him while she walked away but simply said, "Stop sitting around and make yourself useful. Come with me." He followed her, albeit reluctantly.

They came upon a stream where Kagome was kneeling in the grass, a bucket of water in front of her. Her eyes were closed in concentration and her hands were held over the round opening of the bucket. A white orb of light emitted from her palms and descended into the water, making it iridescent.

"Is she purifying that water for Rin?" Jaken asked.

"Yes," Kaede replied. "Those washcloths I've been bringing Rin were all soaked in purified water, and this particular water will be used for her antidote." She bent down and picked up a bowl that contained a powdered substance. "This needs to be mixed with the water just before Rin consumes it. So can you carry that bucket of water to my hut without spilling any? Kagome can't do it because she doesn't want to pick up the virus and then infect her children with it."

"I suppose I could do that. Speaking of Kagome's children, where are they?"

Having finished purifying the water, Kagome replied, "They're with Inuyasha. He's keeping them far away from Rin. Ok, I'm all done here. You just need to give it to her now."

Jaken tried to lift the heavy bucket, almost losing his balance. The water sloshed around, but none spilled.

"Good thing we didn't fill it all the way, or you'd be making a mess," Kaede reprimanded him. "This antidote is much more important, so I'm definitely carrying it. You'll just have to be very careful with the water."

Very slowly, they made their way back to the hut. Jaken held the bucket as still as he could and managed to get there without spilling a drop.

Rin was sleeping soundly in Sesshomaru's arms. He gently woke her when Kaede and Jaken came in with the medicine. She yawned and watched them with half open eyes. The priestess sat on the floor and Jaken put the bucket of water down and scooted it over to her.

Kaede poured the contents of the bowl into the bucket, careful not to lose any. She used a wooden spoon to mix it well. Then she used the bowl to scoop some out. "Rin you have to drink this, all of it. We'll be preparing more batches for you too."

Sesshomaru helped Rin sit up, and Kaede handed her the bowl. Rin sniffed it, and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "It doesn't smell good. Do I have to drink it?"

Lord Sesshomaru took the bowl in one hand. "You are sure this will make Rin well?" He asked Kaede.

She nodded. "I'm positive. It will cure her."

Sesshomaru placed the fingers of his other hand under Rin's chin and tilted her head back so that he could look her in the eyes. "Then, yes, you must drink it." He then sternly said, "Open your mouth."

Without hesitation, Rin obeyed her lord. He put the bowl to her lips and tilted it until the liquid filled her mouth. "Swallow," he commanded.

She gulped the antidote down. "It's not so bad," she admitted.

"Good, because you have a lot more to drink," Sesshomaru said as he lifted the bowl to her lips again.

(_…end flashback_)

SSSSS

Sesshomaru had been walking along ahead of Jaken and AhUn as he thought of that incident. He had administered every drop of the antidote to Rin and stayed with her until she was completely well.

The image of her smiling, virus-free face gave him a warm feeling that no other being he had ever met could give him. Doing things for Rin, such as rushing to rescue her or playing a role in her recovery, never failed to bring him satisfaction. Getting her that stuffed white dog and seeing her reaction to the gift made him happy.

Then, Lord Sesshomaru understood why he had been feeling so unfulfilled and incomplete. He was attempting meaningless tasks in his journeying. If he was not doing something for Rin, then he was not doing anything significant or worth doing. Without her involvement, his actions had little purpose.

The daiyoukai stopped walking, and his followers stopped as well. "What is it, Mi Lord?" Jaken asked.

"We shall go visit Rin today," he replied, already beginning to fly away.

Jaken quickly hopped up onto AhUn's back, and the two of them flew after Lord Sesshomaru. "We were just there a few days ago!" Jaken called out.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to Jaken's complaints. He just continued his focused flight toward Edo, toward his girl, toward Rin.


	4. Rude Interruption

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the children being introduced in this chapter.

A/N: This is a special chapter featuring the children of Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku since they have been a tad bit ignored in previous chapters.

More action here and of course, Sess and Rin moments!

Dancing In My Heart

Chapter 4: Rude Interruption

In his haste to return to the village and see Rin, Sesshomaru had forgotten that Kohaku's wedding was to be taking place very soon. The wedding was going to be in the village where Kohaku's bride-to-be lived. Fortunately, Inuyasha and the others had not left yet.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, won't you consider coming with us?" Rin begged, giving him big hopeful eyes. She was hanging wet laundry up outside of Kaede's hut, and Sesshomaru had been keeping her company.

"I do not think I would be very welcome there, Rin." He was having a hard time resisting that pouty look she was attacking him with.

"Why not? I'm sure Kohaku would like you to be there. After all, he did travel with you briefly."

"I am not in the habit of attending human wedding ceremonies."

"Well, you don't have to make a habit out of it. Please, I want you to come with us."

_Why does she have such power to weaken my resolve?_ "Maybe," he said in a voice that let her know the conversation was over for now.

Rin grinned. _At least he didn't say "No."_

And then there was a burst of giggles followed by eight playful children bounding toward Rin. They surrounded her, all demanding her attention. She scooped up the littlest one, a girl with bright blue eyes and a pair of tiny dog ears on the top of her head.

Lord Sesshomaru knew he should be able to recognize all of these children by name considering how many visits he had made to the village over the years, but he didn't. He was sure they were all the offspring of his brother, the young priestess, the demon slayer, and the monk. These children meant something to Rin, he could clearly see that. So why did he not know anything about them?

"Rin, did Inuyasha and Miroku father _all _of these children?" The youth in question all looked at him like they hadn't realized he was there. They were so used to him quietly standing amongst the shadows.

"Of course they did!" Rin answered, and with a sly smile, began to tease him. "Don't you know your own nieces and nephews?"

"I would know them by Inuyasha's scent, and," he looked thoughtfully at each child.

There were five who most definitely had nothing but human in their blood. The two oldest girls had taken over Rin's laundry hanging, two boys grappled with each other in the grass, and another girl was sitting with her hands folded in her lap.

A boy standing closest to him had a fluffy, white tail that almost reached the ground. Holding Rin's hand and trying to hide behind her was a girl who had gold eyes and pointy dog ears. And, there was the little one perched on Rin's hip.

Sesshomaru gestured to the three that had non-human features. "And by their appearance," he finished.

Rin cast him a disapproving look; he should have known them even if they didn't stand out like that. He knew the reason for her silent reprimand, and he knew she was right.

Nevertheless, her smile returned, and she continued her playful questioning. "What are their names, and which one is missing?"

"There is one missing? Oh, yes, Kagome recently had a new baby, correct?"

"That's right!" The boy with the tail proudly announced. "My baby brother, Morio, is at home with Mommy."

Sesshomaru took another look at the boy. He remembered when this one was born. "You're the oldest. You are Rikiya, and by now you must be four years old."

Rikiya beamed, surprised and happy that his uncle not only knew his name, but also knew his age.

"Good!" Rin bounced the little girl on her hip, "And this is Suzu. She's two." Then she gently pushed the other girl out from behind her. "And Hanako here is three."

Yes, Sesshomaru had heard all of their names, but now he was finally connecting the name with the face and the child with the parent. "So the rest belong to Sango and Miroku? I didn't realize they had so many."

"And we're not all here, either!" One of the older girls said. "Saburo is just a few months older than Morio, and he's at home with our mommy!"

"So Sango did have another baby. I thought I remembered something about that." Sesshomaru noticed the two girls were identical, except one was slightly taller than the other. "You are twins?"

"They sure are," Rin said. "Tell him how old you are!"

The twins curtsied to the daiyoukai and simultaneously chimed, "We're seven!"

"I'm Akemi," the taller one said. "And I'm Mizuki," said the other.

"I'm five!" The girl sitting with her hands in her lap called out. "My name is Kiku!" She pointed to the boys who were still playing. "Kazuo is six, and Jiro is three."

"Got all that, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin laughed. "I expect you to be able to repeat everyone's names to me by the end of the day."

Haughtily, Sesshomaru replied, "I will repeat them now. Akemi and Mizuki are the twins. Next are Kazuo, Kiku, and Jiro," he pointed to each one as he said their respective name, "and Saburo is the baby. My nephews are Rikiya and baby Morio. My nieces are Hanako and Suzu." To him, the words sounded odd coming from his mouth. _His _nephews, and _his _nieces. That is what they were, nonetheless.

The children all clapped. "Good job! I guess I won't have to quiz you again tonight," Rin teased.

"Oh," Mizuki tugged on Rin's sleeve, "we forgot we came looking for you to see if you want to go to the shops with us and look for"

"something pretty to get for Kohaku's bride," Akemi finished.

"I'd love to! Lord Sesshomaru, would you care to join us?"

"Looking for something pretty? I think not." Still, he did not want to let Rin and all of her little, defenseless charges go by themselves. "Jaken, go with them."

Jaken, who had been minding his own business at a distance from everyone else, was suddenly pounced on by several of the youngsters. He was knocked to the ground. As he pulled himself back up, he asked, "Mi Lord, Why?"

"Do not question me. Go with them," and with that, Lord Sesshomaru casually walked away, leaving Jaken to shop for wedding gifts with the eight giggling children and Rin.

SSSSS

Kagome was cradling baby Morio in her arms, rocking him back and forth, and humming softly when Sesshomaru wandered into her hut. She glanced at him when he came to stand in the doorway, watching her. "I'm trying to get him to fall asleep and take a nap," she whispered.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru turned and went back to the main room of the hut. The home was quiet without the other children. Inuyasha was also not present.

Kagome joined him. "He's sleeping now. I hope he takes a good long nap. Did you need something, Sesshomaru?" She kept her voice down, trying not to wake the baby.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's busy arranging transportation so we can get to the wedding. There's just too many of us for him and Shippo to carry. We won't make it there in time if we try to go on foot."

"AhUn can carry a few passengers, but that still leaves some without a ride."

"Oh, are you coming to the wedding too?"

"Rin seems to want me to go."

Kagome smiled. She knew Sesshomaru would be attending the wedding if Rin wanted him to. Rin was his weakness. She almost laughed out loud at how easily the girl had come into his life and transformed him.

"What is it like being married to a hanyou?" Sesshomaru's unexpected question brought her out of her reverie.

She braced herself, ready to defend her husband. _Here he goes again, acting like hanyou is such a bad thing._ "What do you mean by that?" She kept her voice even, not letting it disclose the anger that was rising in her.

"What is it like to be married to someone who is so different from you? Does it bother you that he is part demon?"

Kagome was surprised. He wasn't attacking the fact that Inuyasha was only half demon or that she was just a human. He was simply wondering how she felt about it. "Sesshomaru, I love your brother. It doesn't bother me that he is what he is. He knows that."

"You will age, while he still appears young. You will die, while he still has much of his life left to live. Hasn't that ever posed a problem?"

"That was something we were concerned about." She grinned slyly and stepped into another small room, indicating for Sesshomaru to follow her. There was a row of shelves lining one wall. Kagome stood on her toes to reach the top shelf. Over a dozen little vials containing a pale blue fluid were on the shelf. She grasped one of the vials and held it out to Sesshomaru, who took it and examined it.

"It was a problem until Kaede, Jinenji, and I concocted this elixir. It took us years to get it right, but we finally did, and I think it will work."

"What does it do?" Sesshomaru asked, rolling the vial between two of his fingers, still inspecting it.

"This will make me age very slowly, so Inuyasha and I will grow old at the same pace. Eventually, it should also build up my immunity. If it works, I'll be almost immortal like Inuyasha, but not enough time has passed for us to see if it's effective. I've been mixing it with my food, though."

Sesshomaru popped the plug out of the top of the vial and sniffed the elixir. It had a sweet aroma. "That is rather unusual. You and Kaede would have to be phenomenal priestesses and Jinenji just as a good an herbalist for such a thing to be successful."

Kagome couldn't tell if he was being doubtful of their abilities or if he was praising them. "In time, we will find out if we were successful."

Almost to himself, and before he thought about his words, Sesshomaru asked, "Could Rin consume this?" Then he realized what he just said.

Kagome gave a little gasp. "That's what this is about! That's why you were asking me about Inuyasha and me! You love her, don't you? I knew it!" She was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I said no such thing. I was simply asking because Rin could benefit from the immunity it provides."

"And because she would age slowly and be with you forever!" Kagome dared to make that assertion. "Yes, Rin could use it. She helped me prepare these batches, so she knows how to make it. Admit it, Sesshomaru, you want to be with her."

_Why does she always have to be so nosy?_ "I have always cared for her and failed at keeping it a secret. Why are you so happy about it now?"

"Because, there is a difference between caring about her and really _loving _her. If you care so much about her, why haven't you asked her to rejoin you?"

There was no point in concealing anything from this priestess. She, like Rin, had always been able to see past his façade. However, he was not very keen on discussing his feelings with her. But, knowing her, she would not leave him alone about it until he did.

He took a deep breath and began, "I am facing a dilemma. I do desire Rin to travel with me again, but I desire more than her companionship. I have always loved her, but I think my love for her has morphed over time. She has become so much more to me than the little girl who used to tag along after me. I wish not only to ask her to leave with me, but also for her to be my mate, my wife as you would call it. I'm not sure how to go about doing that or even if I should." He said it quickly and without emotion.

Kagome was shocked that he actually admitted his feelings for Rin and that he said he wanted to marry her. Before she could respond, the baby started to cry. She hurried back into the room where Morio was supposed to be taking a nap.

The baby's crying turned to screaming, and Kagome picked him up. She patted his back and tried to sooth him. Morio spit up a little, and Kagome grabbed a cloth to clean him. She noticed Sesshomaru looking at them with a raised eyebrow, a trace of disgust evident in his expression.

"You'd have to deal with all of this if you married Rin, you know. You would have babies."

The prospect was not altogether appealing to him. "I think Rin will be the one taking care of the children."

"You can't make her do all of that by herself. You also can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. You don't know if she feels the same way for you that you do for her. She was a little girl when she met you. She might see you as a father figure and not as a potential lover. She loves you, for sure, but she may not love you in that way."

"How do I find out if she does?"

"You have to talk to her. Let her know the same things you told me, ask her how she feels, and be prepared to accept whatever response she chooses to give you."

He considered this for a moment. If he was able to express his feelings to Kagome, then he should be able to do the same for Rin. "I will speak with her." As he exited the hut, he said, "Thank you," over his shoulder.

"Glad I could help." Kagome smiled at her baby who was now sleeping again. She was quite excited and had a lot to tell Inuyasha when he returned.

SSSSS

The sound of laughter carried to Sesshomaru's ears as he stood beside the entrance to Inuyasha's hut. Soon the children came tumbling into sight, followed by Rin and a disgruntled Jaken. Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto Rin, and for a moment, her dazzling beauty left him breathless.

Rin was carrying the packaged presents in one arm, little Suzu in the other. "We got a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet we think Kohaku's bride will like," she informed Sesshomaru, happily.

"And it took them forever to decide which ones to get," Jaken said with annoyance in his voice.

"You're just mad because we didn't get you anything," Kazuo said and poked Jaken's shoulder. Jaken swiped at the boy with his Staff of Heads, and Kazuo ducked to avoid impact.

"Behave, you two," Rin fussed at them, then said to Sesshomaru, "I swear, Jaken's just like a child. He bickered with everyone the whole time."

"How dare you call me a child!"

"Shut up, Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice was sharp, but he hadn't taken his eyes from Rin. "I am glad you found some nice things to give as gifts."

The children were now tugging on Sesshomaru's clothing, begging him to play with them. Even shy Hanako was trying to get his attention. "Rin, I need to speak with you." He glanced down at the children. "Alone."

He noticed that Rin seemed a little nervous, but she said, "Okay everybody, you should go inside now."

"Ahhhh, why do we have to go? We wanted to play with Uncle Sess!" Rikiya whined.

Suzu leaned over, reaching for Sesshomaru with her tiny fingers and squealed, "Unca Sessy! Unca Sessy!"

The daiyoukai had to resist the urge to take a step back, out of Suzu's reach and away from the rest of the children. He managed to stand still and stare at them with disinterest.

"I'll tell you what," Rin told them, "Uncle Sesshomaru will play with you later, okay? But he won't if you don't go inside right now."

They all yelled with glee and raced into the hut. A baby's cries could be heard, as well as Kagome's chastising voice, as their noise woke up Morio.

Rin shrugged sheepishly under Sesshomaru's wide-eyed glare. "Sorry," she said. "It was the only way to get them to leave us alone."

"I hope their memory is poor. Come; let us find a quiet place where we can speak without interruption."

As Jaken watched them walk away, he thought _He'd kill __**me **__if I did something like that! Lucky Rin! _

Lord Sesshomaru led Rin into the forest and stopped by a big tree. A large root jutted out from the ground, and Rin perched on it. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a while, and she patiently waited for him to speak. He was trying to gather his thoughts and choose his words carefully. But he was being slightly distracted by the heavy scent of a rodent. It smelled very strange, but he tried to ignore it. This conversation with Rin was much more important.

Finally, he said, "Rin, there is something I must tell you. I know you have been waiting for me to ask you to leave the village and come with me."

Rin was afraid she already knew what he was going to say. He was finally going to do it. He was going to tell her he did not want her to travel with him again. She had been so scared he would eventually do this. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Lord, Sesshomaru, please…you don't have to say it. I know you don't want me to come with you. Just please don't say it," she pleaded.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. After all the times he painstakingly took to come see her, she thought he would not want her to return to him? "Do you really think that is what I am going to say?"

"Isn't it?" Rin's eyes were lowered; she could not bear to look at him.

The rodent smell was still bothering him. What was making it? It seemed to be coming from the village. He pushed it from his mind again and returned his attention to Rin.

"I do not know what would make you think so, but that is not my intention."

Her eyes snapped up, a glimmer of hope sparkling through her restrained tears. "Then what is it?"

"Rin, I am not sure how you feel about me…"

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Deep down, his insides leapt for joy at her words. "Yes, but, there are many forms of love. I need to know if you love me in the same way that I love you. And if you do not, I would not want your decision to travel with me to be affected by what I am going to ask."

Rin could have died from happiness upon hearing him say, "I love you," but she did not get to find out exactly in what way he loved her or what he wanted to ask because there was a sudden commotion coming from the village.

Both Kagome and Sango were yelling with anger. They could faintly hear the children screaming in fear. Rin stood up abruptly. "Something's happened to the children!" She took off running toward the village and the screams.

Sesshomaru stood staring at the spot where she had been sitting. What was probably the most important conversation he would ever have in his life had just been very rudely interrupted. More ear-piercing screams snapped him out of his frozen state. The children were in trouble, and Rin was now putting herself in that danger as she rushed to rescue them. He zoomed after her, easily overtaking Rin and making it back to the village before she did.

They got there just in time to see a huge, silver-grey disc shaped object rolling away to the trees that lined the opposite side of the village. Kagome and Sango, as well as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were chasing after it, enraged.

Kaede approached Rin and Sesshomaru, a baby in each arm. Suzu was clinging to her leg, and Jiro and Hanako stayed close to her other side. The three children and both of the babies were crying loudly.

"What happened?" Rin asked. "What is that thing?"

"That is a giant, insane armadillo youkai," Kaede replied, and hastily explained what had happened. "Rikiya, Mizuki, Akemi, Kazuo, and Kiku were all playing outside. These five were inside with their mothers. That crazy armadillo came out of nowhere and kidnapped the children that were outside! It lifted up its armored shell, grabbed them, put them on its back, and closed its armor around them. Then it curled itself up and rolled away before anybody could stop it."

"Oh no!" Rin gasped in horror. "Sesshomaru-sama, please help save them!"

For her sake, Sesshomaru would do anything. Together they took off in the direction the armadillo had gone.

They followed its scent deep into the forest. When they caught up with it, it had uncurled itself and was standing. Facing it were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. The armadillo was snarling and hissing at them.

"Give us back our children or die!" Inuyasha growled in outrage.

"I'd rather eat them!" The beast's voice sounded like that of a grotesque old hag.

Muffled wails could be heard through her armor as the children cried out in fear. Inuyasha unleashed a vicious snarl and charged at the armadillo youkai. He made an attempt to slice through her skull with Tetsusaiga, but she rolled herself up in a tight ball before his sword could make impact.

"Damn! If I use Tetsusaiga to break through this armor, I might hurt one of the kids!" He yelled in frustration.

Sango flung herself at the giant animal and gripped the ridges of its shell as tightly as she could. Hoping to pry the armor apart, she exerted force against it.

Kagome circled the demon, trying to detect the exact location of each child. "She has them spread out all over her body. There's no way we can use our weapons without hurting them!"

"She could be eating them right now, and we wouldn't even know it because of that stupid armor!" Miroku screamed in desperation. Both he and Shippo lunged toward the armadillo.

The youkai chose that moment to uncurl herself, and she swung her clawed foot at the two people who were attacking her. She knocked both of them to the ground. Blood trickled from Shippo's arm where she had cut him.

Rin stood next to Sesshomaru, watching the events with a look of horror etched on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru, isn't there anything you could do to help?"

"I could possibly break through its shell very carefully without harming any of the children." He began to approach the armadillo youkai.

"Wait," Kagome said. She was utilizing her priestess powers as she observed the youkai. "Something isn't right. I think it's being possessed!"

"Then I will rid it of whatever possesses it!" Miroku shouted. Before the youkai could block him, Miroku slammed her head with his staff.

The armadillo roared with anger and used her neck to send Miroku hurtling to the ground again.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed as she was struck by realization. "It's not being possessed, it's being controlled!" She pointed to the branches of a nearby tree. "There!"

They all looked up to see a normal sized, green and tan badger youkai partially concealed by branches and leaves. He was clinging to a branch and quietly muttering incantations. His bulging, red eyes were directed toward the armadillo.

He was so focused on the task of making sure the armadillo was doing his evil bidding that he did not even notice he had been discovered. He also did not notice Inuyasha bounding up the tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha punched the badger so hard, it went flying several yards away from the tree. With the badger's concentration broken, the armadillo snapped out of her trance. It was like she was just waking up. She shook her head and looked around, confused.

"Oh my," she said, her voice sounding much more feminine now. "What is that on my back?" She forced the sides of her armor up and away from her body.

The five kidnapped children tumbled out, some still crying. "What have I done?" The armadillo asked when she saw what she had been holding hostage.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo immediately ran to the children and hugged each of them.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, inspecting them for any damage.

"I don't think any of us are hurt," Akemi affirmed.

Kagome explained to the armadillo youkai, "You were being controlled by a badger youkai. You kidnapped our children."

"Oh, please forgive me!" The armadillo begged.

"It's alright, you didn't do it on purpose," Kagome said. "The badger is the one who should be afraid."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru went to interrogate the badger. He was trying to sneak away, to no avail. Inuyasha snatched him up by the scruff of his neck and held him at eye level.

"Why did you make that armadillo youkai steal our kids?" He growled.

"Because I couldn't do it by myself!" The badger had a gruff voice. "I'm not big like that armadillo youkai, and I don't have any of that armor to protect me. The only thing I can do is control dumb demons like her!"

"Fool, that's not what he meant! Why did you want our children!" said Miroku.

"The armadillo was supposed to bring them to me so I could eat them! You're lucky she's the one with the armor. If I was that big, I would have eaten those brats by now!"

"Big mistake," Inuyasha said and flung the badger, ramming it on a tree. While Inuyasha still had it pinned down, Sesshomaru drew his sword and made a clean cut through the youkai's midsection.

Half of the badger fell to the earth. Inuyasha released the other half, and it dropped down to rest beside its lifeless match. Then, the three men rejoined the others. They all said, "Goodbye," to the armadillo youkai and returned to the village.

Kaede and the five children she had been keeping ran up to the others as they approached. "I am so relieved you were able to retrieve them," she said.

Rin tended to Shippo's wounded arm. Sango and Miroku took their children home, comforting them along the way. Inuyasha brought his children into his hut. Before she went inside, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. She caught his attention and waved him over to her, out of Rin's earshot.

"Did you talk to her yet?"

"No. I was trying to tell her everything when we were interrupted by the kidnapping."

"I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until we get back from the wedding now. There won't be any time for you to have a private conversation with her. We have to leave soon."

Silently, Sesshomaru nodded. After he already started to tell Rin how he felt, he was feeling rather unnerved by the tension that would inevitably rise in him if he had to wait to finish his conversation with her. Kagome went inside to join Inuyasha and their children.

Kaede came to stand beside Sesshomaru. "You know," she began, "I am getting old. I may not be around for much longer."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru asked.

There was a serious look in her one eye as she spoke to him. "I am currently the primary caretaker of Rin. Kagome and Sango have too many children to be troubled with adding her to their burden. I know she is old enough to take care of herself, but I would hate to leave her all alone."

He knew she was exaggerating a bit. Rin would not be all alone. She would still have Inuyasha and his friends even if they were not literally taking care of her. _Does she really think she has to convince me to take Rin back?_ _It was her idea to leave Rin here with her in the first place, not mine._

Kaede went on, "Do you think the time will come soon for you to ask her to rejoin you?"

Sesshomaru chose to ask his own question rather than answer hers, "Will you explain to me why, earlier today, she thought I was going to tell her I did not want her anymore?"

Kaede did not know under what circumstances Rin had said this to Sesshomaru, but she knew why Rin felt that way. "She has been very sad lately because you have not expressed any desire for her to travel with you. She has, for a long time, been thinking that you don't want her to. After all these years living in the village, she still wishes to be accompanied by a demon rather than humans. If it were not for that, and her sadness, I would never advocate her leaving with you."

Sesshomaru considered Kaede's words and how ironic they were. She did not know that he had already tried to ask Rin today before they got interrupted. "I will ask Rin soon," he assured her.


	5. Joy and Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or Rin. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: This is a very short chapter because it was originally the beginning of the next chapter that will be coming along. I decided to go ahead and put this up since it is taking so long to write this chapter. So here you go!

Dancing In My Heart

Chapter 5: Joy and Bliss

The birds chirped their morning song from the branches above. The sun peaked through the leaves, making golden patterns on the lush, green ground. The light reflected in Rin's brown eyes as she stared with anticipation at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to speak.

They had just returned to Edo after Kohaku's wedding, and Sesshomaru had taken Rin back to the big tree in the woods where he first attempted to express his feelings to her. They were alone, and she was sitting on the same tree root. He stood beside her, gazing off into the distance. He was trying to recall exactly what he had wanted to say to her before they were so rudely interrupted by the armadillo that kidnapped their friends' children. He knew he would botch everything he said.

Only something concerning Rin could make him feel like this. Only Rin could make him feel nervous.

He decided to, first, address an issue that had previously bothered him. Without looking at her, he asked, "Rin, are there any young men in the village who wish to take you as theirs?"

"You mean somebody who wants to marry me? Not that I know of. If there are, they haven't come forward with it." Rin could not fathom why he would be asking her this.

"If there were, would you desire them as well?" He turned to look at her then, to catch her facial reaction as well as her verbal one.

Rin scoffed. "Lord Sesshomaru, there is no human man I would waste my time with. I like my friends, but I don't want to be stuck here in this human village for the rest of my life."

Her words gave him hope, but he countered, "Rin, _you_ are human."

"I know!" She slapped her thigh in frustration. "But sometimes I wish I weren't. I don't belong with them!"

"Why is that, Rin?"

"It's…hard to explain. I just think humans are so measly and weak, so pathetic. I love Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest. But being here with them doesn't compare to being with you."

"Inuyasha is half demon."

Rin crossed her arms and said, "Not good enough. Sesshomaru-sama, is that what you were going to ask me before, if someone wants to marry me?"

She was very close, but that was not quite what he was going to ask. "Not exactly."

"Then, please, what was it? I can't stand waiting any longer!"

"Rin, you have known me since you were a child. My perception of you has changed, over time, from that little girl you used to be to what you have become now: a beautiful young woman."

Rin blushed and smiled broadly. "Go on," she said, squirming with excitement.

"And, as my perception of you changed, my love for you changed as well."

Rin drew in a long, deep breath and whispered, "And what kind of love is that?"

As was usual for Sesshomaru, he asked a different question instead of answering hers. "What I need to know is the type of love you hold for me. Do you see me as a father? A brother? Or can I be more to you?"

Rin needed no time to consider that question. "Although he may not still be alive, I see my _father_ as my father. I see maybe Jaken or even Kohaku as my brother. But you, Lord Sesshomaru, I see as someone I love very much who doesn't fit into either of those categories. What do you mean by more?"

Relief washed over Sesshomaru, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he said, "That is the kind of love I have for you. You are not my child, nor are you my sibling. But you are very special to me, and I love you. I do want you to travel with me again."

"I love you so much, Lord Sesshomaru, and I have been waiting so long for you to want me to rejoin you."

"Then," he said as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Will you consider not only traveling with me, but traveling with me as my wife? Rin, will you marry me?"

Rin's jaw dropped. Her eyes opened wide. She sat, staring at him in this stunned state, for so long that Sesshomaru began to think asking her was a mistake. He could not determine if she was shocked because she was happy or because the idea of marrying him was grotesque to her. All he could do was return her stare, letting the anxiety grow as he waited for her response.

And then, very gradually, the look of surprise on Rin's face became an expression of the greatest joy Sesshomaru had ever witnessed. A genuine smile lit up her features. Her eyes were bright, filled with a radiance that seemed to dance. Her whole body appeared as though it would float away with the clouds. As he watched her happiness blossom, Sesshomaru involuntarily gave a tiny and satisfied smile.

She could not believe this was really happening. Her dreams were coming true! Rin sprang up and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He embraced her so that she would not be dangling from him. "Do you really mean it?" She asked with her face pressed into his shoulder. "Do you really want me to marry you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin, I do," he whispered softly and hugged her tighter. "Would that please you? Do you wish to marry this Sesshomaru?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" She squealed with delight. "This is more than I ever thought possible!" She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama, don't you hate humans? Why are you willing to marry me? I am human."

"You have taught me that not all humans are to be hated. I still hate most, but not all. And, Rin, I simply love you too much to care anymore that you are human."

Rin smiled warmly. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I am so happy."

Still embracing her, Sesshomaru pressed his back to the big tree and slid down until he was sitting on the ground with Rin in his lap. They gazed at each other adoringly. He was in awe of the abundance of love that was evident in her soft, brown eyes. Her face glowed with an angelic grace, and it felt so wonderful to hold her lovingly.

Rin took in every aspect of this gentle and intimate Sesshomaru. She had never seen such emotion in his golden eyes. They were on fire with passion and devotion, seeing only her. His hands had never been so tender as he held her. His ivory skin and snow-white hair were just as alluring to her now as they had been when she first met him.

She knew she could finally be intimate with him like she had always wished she could. Rin reached up and traced his sapphire crescent moon with her finger. The finger then trailed down between his eyes, around his nose, and to his lips. She paused there for a moment, looking at him with a sweet smile.

He reached up, gently grasped her wrist, and moved the hand away from his lips. As he did so, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. They both melted into their first kiss, enjoying and savoring every second of the pure bliss that it delivered.


	6. Take Care of Her

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers. It is truly wonderful to have such great feedback from all of you! And I apologize for the delay in getting this next chapter out.

Dancing In My Heart

Chapter 6: Take Care of Her

"So you finally asked her, huh? Sure took you long enough, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha nonchalantly taunted his older brother.

"You knew Lord Sesshomaru was going to ask me to marry him?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru was glaring at Kagome, eyebrows raised. "You told him?" he asked sharply.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's my husband, Sesshomaru; I tell him important things like this."

Naturally, after Rin accepted Sesshomaru's proposal, their next step was to happily announce their engagement to everyone. But most of them apparently already knew. Kagome had told Inuyasha, and she was unable to keep the secret from Sango, who then spilled the news to Miroku. Kaede and Shippo had not been told, but neither of them was surprised, given Sesshomaru's affection for Rin and her undying admiration for him.

"So you talked to Kagome about it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked her beloved.

He gave a slight nod. "I accepted Kagome's assistance on this matter, yes."

Rin sprang forward and engulfed Kagome in a giant hug. "Thank you so much! If it weren't for you, he might never have done it!"

"Oh, really, I didn't do _that_ much," Kagome said humbly.

Jaken sat at a distance, staring wide-eyed at his master. _He never even mentioned it to me!_ Jaken's lower lip began to tremble, and tears flowed down his cheeks. _Why, Lord Sesshomaru? Why would you consult Kagome about such important matters and not your faithful servant?_ His little display went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

Inuyasha and Kagome's children danced around chanting, "Rin is going to be our aunt!" Miroku and Sango's children joined in the fun singing even though they had no relation to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I trust that you will take good care of Rin, Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked.

The daiyoukai puffed up his chest in indignation. "Have I not always taken good care of her?"

"Has she not fallen into grave danger while under your care?"

Sesshomaru cringed and thought, _Why does she have to remind me of such things?_ In an icy tone, he replied, "Those times are over. Naraku is dead and no longer poses a threat to her. As for the hell hound, my mother knows better than to pull another stunt like that again. Rin is in as much danger here, with nothing but humans and a half-demon to protect her, as she would be with me. However, I am much better suited to protect her from harm."

Inuyasha shouted, "Hey! Just go ahead and insult everyone who is standing right here, you dumbass!"

"Inuyasha, hush!" Kagome reprimanded him. "This is between Sesshomaru and Kaede."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and mumbled, "He threw me into that speech, so doesn't that make it involve me too?"

Sesshomaru completely ignored his hanyou brother and waited for Kaede's response.

"You make good points, Sesshomaru, but as Inuyasha said, you didn't need to insult all of us to do it," the elderly priestess said calmly.

Sango glanced at Rin and noticed all of this negativity was dampening the girl's cheery mood. She decided to dissolve the heated conversation and stepped forward, loudly declaring, "Congratulations, Rin!" She gave Rin a hug and said, "I'm so happy for you."

Miroku took the cue and said, "Yes, we're all happy for you. When will the ceremony take place?"

"We haven't discussed the particulars yet, but I hope it will happen very soon!"

Sesshomaru's temper quickly faded and was replaced by a soft expression of adoration as he gazed upon his beloved Rin. Her smile was warm and genuine, and she absolutely glowed from happiness. She, Kagome, and Sango were already excitedly making plans for the wedding.

Kaede, who had already been looking at Sesshomaru, saw his transformation and secretly grinned.

Kagome said, "Sesshomaru, you mentioned your mother. Do you plan on telling her you're getting married?"

"We might visit her after the event, but certainly not before. I will not take the chance of her sabotaging it in any way."

Kagome nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

Rin's eyes widened, and she pressed her fingers to her lips. "Oh, no, I hope she doesn't get mad! I don't think she would want her son to marry a human. What if she doesn't like me?" Tears were beginning to glisten in Rin's eyes as the thought both frightened and saddened her.

"It is not _her_ decision who I marry," Sesshomaru said sternly. "And if she does not like _you_, then she is very foolish, indeed."

"Well, I hope she does like me," Rin said quietly.

Suddenly, Kagome clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Ooh, we need to start making announcements! There are so many people we need to tell!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

Kagome started to name people, counting on her fingers as she did so, "All of the villagers, Kohaku, Totosai, Myoga, Jinenji, Koga…"

"Why does the mangy mutt have to know?"

"He's our friend!"

"He's not Sesshomaru's friend!"

"That's not the point!"

While the two of them bickered, Rin spoke to Sesshomaru, "I want to tell Kohaku! If I write a letter to him, will you send AhUn to deliver it to him?" Sesshomaru consented, and then he followed Rin as she hurried away to write a letter to Kohaku.

Rin's pencil could hardly move fast enough. She excitedly scrawled a message to Kohaku, informing him of the news and inviting him to her wedding. She stopped writing and glanced up at Sesshomaru. "When should I tell him the wedding will be, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"When would you like our wedding to take place, Rin?"

She considered the question for a moment. "Well, I want it to be soon. But, we have to give everyone time to get here."

"I think three days would be enough time."

"Really, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was practically wriggling with enthusiasm. "We can get married that soon?"

"If that would please you. I desire to wed you as soon as possible."

Rin abandoned her letter and ran to Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around his muscular torso and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I love you so much, Sesshomaru-sama, and I can not wait to be your wife!"

Sesshomaru softly stroked the back of her head, then tilted it up so that she was looking into his passion filled, golden eyes. "My wife," he whispered in a deep, sensuous voice. A little smile played across his lips. "And I will be your husband," he said in the same loving tone.

He slowly leaned forward, keeping eye contact, until his forehead was pressed against hers. Rin then placed a gentle hand on each of his cheeks, and closing her eyes, gave a contented sigh. When she opened her eyes, she gave her darling a beautiful smile before placing her lips on his.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair and his hands down her back as he returned the kiss. With one hand, Rin used her fingers to trace his pointed ear. The other hand was lost in his silky white hair. They melted in each other's embrace. Neither wanted this moment, or this kiss, to come to an end.

SSSSS

Soon, the village was buzzing with the gossip about Rin's upcoming wedding. The villagers had all seen Lord Sesshomaru at some point or another. They were used to his frequent visits. After a few years, they had learned not to fear the formidable daiyoukai. Although everyone knew he was very partial to Rin, they were still surprised that his love for her was strong enough for him to express a desire to marry a human.

Kagome had helped Rin make several copies of her letter. She then instructed Sesshomaru to send AhUn on a delivery trip to everyone on her guest list. Rin, Kagome, and Sango had been hard at work decorating for the wedding. They gathered every type of flower they could find and put them in painted pottery, strung them over the area where the guests would be seated, and scattered petals everywhere. Upon Rin's request, Kaede agreed to perform the ceremony.

On the evening before the wedding day, AhUn returned, followed by a group of their friends. Totosai, with Myoga perched on his shoulder and riding Momo as usual, landed right after AhUn.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, I always thought you were too coldhearted and brutal for a girl to ever want to marry you," he said in his shaky, strained voice.

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the old sword smith.

"Gah!" Totosai nearly fell over backward off of his cow. "I was just teasing, Sesshomaru! No need to get testy."

Next, Koga, Ayame, and other members from their wolf demon tribe arrived. Ayame immediately gave Rin a hug, and Koga shook hands with Sesshomaru.

Last were Jinenji and his mother. Both greeted everyone happily.

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Rin declared. Then she scanned the group. "But where's Kohaku?"

AhUn approached her and turned sideways, exposing the bags tied to his back. Rin reached inside and found a note. After reading she said, "Kohaku and his new wife send their congratulations, but they won't be able to come because they're still on their honeymoon. Oh, that's a shame. I was really hoping they would be able to come. But at least we got to go to their wedding!"

Late that night, Sesshomaru stood outside under the moonlight. He was listening to Kagome and Rin giggling from inside Kaede's hut. They were all too excited to sleep. Rin had donned her wedding dress and was twirling around. Sesshomaru could hear the rustle of the soft silk as she moved, and he closed his eyes, trying to imagine her dancing in that dress.

"Too much silliness going on in there for you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru had heard and smelled his brother approaching, but he had not expected the hanyou to interrupt his musings. He opened his eyes and gave a sideways glance at Inuyasha. "Did you come over here to join them?" He asked sarcastically.

"I came to see if my wife was still over here. They couldn't do this mess at our house 'cause they'd keep the kids up."

Inuyasha leaned against the hut and looked up at the bright stars. Neither of them said anything for a while. Crickets chirped, the grass rustled with the gentle breeze, and the girls continued their joviality. Even Kaede's cheerful voice could be heard from time to time.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence between the two of them, "no fighting with the wolf at my wedding."

Inuyasha put up his hands, palms outward. "Hey, I won't start anything if he doesn't start anything."

SSSSS

Neither Sesshomaru nor Rin would have noticed if there were no guests present at all. They only saw each other. Everything Kaede said was barely heard by the two lovers. Rin felt like she was in a dream. She just could not believe this was happening. She was marrying Lord Sesshomaru! After all those years of idolizing him, admiring him, following him, and thinking she would never be good enough for him, he had finally chosen her as a wife.

Sesshomaru gazed at Rin. Her soft, small hands were held by his large ones. He was wondering why such a sweet, beautiful, innocent girl like Rin would want to spend the rest of her life with a fearsome, cold, temperamental daiyoukai. But, without a doubt, he knew how much she loved him. And he also knew how much he loved her.

The guests were seated quietly a little behind the bride and groom. Some of the villagers had come to attend the wedding. Everyone was admiring the decorations, the thoughtful words Kaede said about love and marriage, and the how much the couple made it evident that they were in love. But most of all, they admired how phenomenal Rin looked in her wedding dress. It was a flowing white silk, a shade that matched Sesshomaru's fur. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant style. She was radiating beauty, and her eyes sparkled spectacularly.

Kagome was holding back joyful tears. She was enjoying every moment of watching the marriage of Rin and Sesshomaru. More than once, she and Ayame had to prevent Inuyasha and Koga from throwing insults at each other during the ceremony.

Miroku sat with his arms around Sango. They were both smiling contentedly and reminiscing about the day that they got married. They looked at each other knowingly, and Miroku gave Sango's hand a little squeeze.

SSSSS

After the wedding and celebration came to a close, and the guests had bid the happy couple more congratulations before departing, it was time for Rin to gather her belongings. She had already packed most of what she owned, but there were still a few things left, and Kagome helped Rin pack her nice wedding garments.

On the way to Sesshomaru's palace, he and Rin were going to visit his mother and announce their marriage to her. Rin was nervous about this, and she could not help but express it to Kagome. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard bits of the conversation as they went back and forth between the hut and AhUn, loading up Rin's items.

"It will be fine. Don't you worry at all, Rin. You know Sesshomaru will take care of you, and he definitely would not have a problem never seeing his mother again if she gives you any trouble."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had finished loading the luggage and were standing outside of the hut, neither of them displaying any scruples about eavesdropping. They listened as they waited for Rin to be ready to leave.

"But I really want her to like me," Rin continued. "She's my mother-in-law now, and I want her approval."

"You don't know how she's going to react to the news, so there's no point in worrying about it until you see her and find out."

"You're right, Kagome. I'll try to stop worrying about it."

_This is something I will have to put her at ease about before we reach my mother's palace_, Sesshomaru thought.

"There's something else I'm worried about too." Rin's voice had become more anxious and carried a trace of sadness.

"What is it, Rin?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Well, I'm married to Lord Sesshomaru now. So that means I'm very likely to become pregnant."

"Are you scared about being a mother?"

"Oh, no! I want to have children of my own. I want to be a mother. I really do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Lord Sesshomaru hates anything hanyou. If I have babies with him, they'll be hanyou. Will he hate his own children?" At this point, Rin was starting to cry. "What will I do if Sesshomaru-sama hates his children…my children?"

From outside, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear Kagome gently comforting Rin and murmuring words of consolation. She was trying to assure Rin that Sesshomaru would not feel that way about his children, but Rin still sobbed for many more minutes.

_She should have thought about that before she married him_, Inuyasha thought. He watched his brother's facial expression change from stiffness, to anger, to what could be classified as sorrow. Now, Sesshomaru had an unreadable expression, with his eyebrows drawn together. Inuyasha wondered what his brother was thinking about Rin's declaration. He did not dare speak to Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai was rather displeased at the moment. _It is my fault that Rin is so sad_. That thought kept running through his mind over and over again. He wanted to be the one who would always protect her, take care of her, and keep her happy. Now he was causing her anxiety and grief. What bothered him most was that he could not answer Rin's question because he had already asked it of himself. How _would_ he feel about his hanyou children?


	7. Married a Human

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all of the characters.

A/N: I finally have another chapter up!

Just a heads up, it got annoying to use "Sesshomaru's mother" over and over, so I decided to use her fan-given nickname.

Dancing In My Heart

Chapter 7: Married a Human

Rows of sentinels stood upright and rigid, guarding the floating palace, with their spears in hand. Sesshomaru gave them no notice as he walked past them, ascending the stairs. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Rin and Jaken, who were standing huddled together at the base of the stairs.

Calmly, Sesshomaru said, "Do not be afraid, Rin. Come." He turned and continued up the sparkling, pearl steps.

Rin nodded and started forward. Jaken remained where he was. "Jaken! Come on!" Rin called.

Jaken fidgeted with his fingers while he shuffled after Rin. "Why do I have to go?"

Before he entered the throne room of his mother's palace, Sesshomaru quietly contemplated whether it was a good idea to bring Rin here. Rin had nearly died after the Hellhound, that his mother unleashed, swallowed Rin and brought her to the Underworld. Lord Sesshomaru had never felt such fear as when Rin's life was in danger. Now that Rin was his new wife, Sesshomaru wanted to protect her more than ever. However, he understood that it was important to Rin that she visit her new mother-in-law. He had to present Rin to his mother, regardless of the judgmental reproach he might receive for his choice of bride.

Rin and Jaken followed closely behind Lord Sesshomaru. Two guards opened the large, gleaming doors that led to the throne room. The little group stepped inside and proceeded to approach Sesshomaru's mother.

The great female dog demon was lazily lounging in her chair, surrounded by puffy pillows. "Sesshomaru? Come to visit your dear mother, have you?" Her voice was deceptively soft and sweet.

Rin craned her neck to peak around Sesshomaru. She was in awe as she took in the beauty of the female demon before her. Inukimi was flawless, despite her advanced age. Her long, sleek, white hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders. Underneath the white fur that was draped across her chest was a glamorous kimono. A bored expression graced her features, and her cheek rested in her palm.

Inukimi flicked her golden eyes from Sesshomaru's face to Rin's. Immediately, Rin straightened and tried to stand like a proper lady. "Is that the same girl you brought here years ago?"

In his booming voice, Sesshomaru replied, "You have met this girl once before. Now I will introduce you to her again. This is Rin, my wife."

Having heard this news, Sesshomaru's mother no longer had a look of boredom. She sat up and fixed her son with a stony stare. Her body grew rigid, and she slowly rose from her chair. Silently, Inukimi stepped toward Sesshomaru. As she approached, Sesshomaru felt himself tensing. He could think of only two things: protect Rin at all costs and defend his decision.

When her face was very close to his, she asked in a low and agitated voice, "You married a human?" Her lips barely moved, and her fangs flashed as she spoke. Then, her eyes widened slightly, and in a louder voice, she repeated, "You got married?" Abruptly, her demeanor transformed from one bordering on the edges of rage to one of dramatic melancholy. Pressing a hand to her forehead, she retreated to her throne. She then exclaimed, "And you didn't even invite your own mother!" as she collapsed into her chair.

Continuing to lament, Inukimi wailed, "My only son did not invite me to his wedding!" She caught sight of Jaken, who was trying to hide in a corner, and said, "Little youkai!"

Shakily, he replied, "It's Jaken, my Lady."

"Why didn't you come here and tell me my son was getting married?"

Defiantly, Jaken screeched, "That's not my responsibility! I'm not a messenger!"

"What _else_ could you _possibly_ be useful for?"

Aghast, Jaken yelled, "I do many things for Lord Sesshomaru!" He then attempted to name everything he could think of that he had ever done for his master.

However, Inukimi was not listening. Her golden eyes slid over to Rin, who was standing very quietly beside Sesshomaru. Wringing her hands and staring at Sesshomaru's mother with tearful eyes, apprehension and confusion were evident in Rin's features. Inukimi held up her hand, palm facing Jaken, and said, "Enough, little youkai."

"…M-my name is Jaken…"

Sesshomaru's mother stood up again, her eyes locked on Rin. She walked over to the girl, and Rin seemed to shrink away in fear.

Inukimi circled Rin, looking at her from all aspects. She picked up a lock of Rin's hair, inspected it briefly, and then let it drop. "She _is_ quite pretty…for a human," Inukimi admitted.

Rin was perceptibly relieved. Inukimi glanced at her son. "Sesshomaru, you _do _take after your father in the strangest ways." She turned her nose up and looked down at Rin from the corner of her eye. "But look at you," she said haughtily, "practically trembling in fear. You will need to be much braver if you are going to be a mate of my son's."

Sesshomaru interjected with, "Rin is very brave." He looked at Rin with a warm expression of pride and love in his eyes. Rin gave him her beautiful, sweet smile.

"You mean you aren't angry that Lord Sesshomaru married a human?" Jaken blurted in shock.

"Hush, little youkai," Inukimi hissed. "No one addressed you." Nevertheless, she answered Jaken's question. "I saw the devotion my son and this girl had for one another when I first saw them together. Whether any of you choose to believe so or not, I _do_ care about my son's happiness. Marrying a human is _his_ choice. _I_ would never concede to marriage with a human, but I cannot expect my son ever to rise to _my_ perfection."

A guttural growl emerged from Sesshomaru. Quickly, Rin rested her hand on Sesshomaru's arm and said, "Don't overact, darling, you know how she is." Sesshomaru's growling cut off, and his head snapped down to glare at his wife with a fierce gleam in his eyes.

The room was then filled with Inukimi's whimsical and maniacal laughter. "Oh, look, I'm already causing marital problems. That's what you get for not inviting me to your wedding."

Rin looked at her husband with pleading eyes. "Please just focus on the nice things she said instead of the insults."

As he looked into Rin's eyes, the anger seeped away from Sesshomaru. Unlike any other, Rin had the power to tame and calm Lord Sesshomaru's demonic nature. To his mother, he curtly said, "We have done what we came here to do. Now we shall leave." He turned on his heel and exited the palace without waiting for his two companions. Jaken rushed after him.

As Rin was leaving the throne room, Inukimi suddenly grabbed her wrist. Rin gasped in surprise and instantly became frightened. She turned to look questioningly at Sesshomaru's mother as the demon pulled her close.

Inukimi bent at the waist so that she was at eye level with Rin. "Now, you listen to me," she said in a serious tone. Rin braced herself, but the insults and the threats that she expected did not come. Inukimi sternly pointed a sharp-nailed finger at Rin, inches away from the girl's face, and said, "You keep that control over him. Don't let him push you around. And, if he does mistreat you, you can always come running to me, and I will teach my son a lesson."

Once again, relief washed over Rin. She embraced her mother-in-law, even though Inukimi remained still and did not return the hug. "Thank you," Rin said, "I really do appreciate your advice, but Lord Sesshomaru is nicer to me than anyone else. He loves me very much, and he would never hurt me intentionally."

"Be sure it stays that way."

"I will!" Rin smiled, waved goodbye, and ran outside to rejoin Sesshomaru and Jaken, who were mounted on a hovering AhUn.

Rin was ready to go to Lord Sesshomaru's palace now. She was ready to go to her new home.

SSSSS

For three months, Rin and Sesshomaru had been blissfully living in Sesshomaru's castle. They were enjoying married life, and they loved each other deeply. Sesshomaru's servants treated Rin like a queen, as was his wish. Sesshomaru had many lovely palaces, and they had spent time at each one.

One thing still weighed heavily on Rin's heart. She had been so worried that she would have a baby with Sesshomaru, and he would hate his hanyou babies. She had cried on her wedding night as she expressed this concern to Kagome. Rin did not yet know how Lord Sesshomaru would feel about fathering her half human babies, but she needed to find out soon.

Sesshomaru had never told Rin that he overheard her talking to Kagome that night. Yet, the issue had been foremost in his thoughts. He knew he would have hanyou infants with his human wife. Sesshomaru had despised his brother for so long just because Inuyasha was not fully a demon. Now he was on the verge of creating a very similar creature.

Until they visited his mother, Sesshomaru had been uncertain how he would feel. She insulted him, and he left rapidly. But she had still given him something to ponder. Though he concealed it, he had been quite surprised that his mother had not flown into a fury. He had fully expected her to shun him for marrying a human. Instead she had given some praise to his new wife and did not make an effort to object to their marriage. Inukimi was content to see her son happy.

These actions of his mother prompted Sesshomaru to come to a realization. He had accepted the fact that Rin was human, fallen in love with her, and married her. His mother had accepted that her son married a human. If he could love and marry a human, and his mother could acknowledge the marriage without much disdain and no wrath, could he not also love the half human children of the human woman whom he married?

So, Lord Sesshomaru was prepared when Rin timidly approached him. "Sesshomaru-sama, can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, Rin?"

She nervously said, "Well, I've been thinking…you know, if we were to have babies, they would be hanyou…"

"I am aware of that, Rin. You are a human; I am a demon. Typically this combination produces half demon, half human youth."

"But you hate hanyous." It was painful for her to ask, "Are you going to hate our children?"

"I do not like hanyous because they are weak and insufficient. They never reach their full potential. Do you think _my_ offspring will be weak and insufficient, Rin?"

"No!" Rin was quick to deny any possibility that her Lord Sesshomaru would have such children. "Not if they were not also _my_ children." Rin was getting discouraged and rather sad.

"Don't be silly, Rin. You are my wife. My children will be your children."

This statement made Rin feel a little better. "Do you think you could love them?"

Sesshomaru took Rin's hand in his, kissed it, and said, "Yes, Rin, I can."

Tears of joy sparkled in Rin's eyes as she said, "Good, because I-I'm…"

Sesshomaru placed his finger over her lips to gently quiet her. "I know. I can smell it. I knew before you did."

SSSSS

Rin covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Three little hanyou boys were piled on top of Jaken. One was nibbling on Jaken's foot, one was dragging Jaken across the floor, and one had wrestled Jaken's Staff of Heads from him and was whacking him on the head with it.

"Lady Rin!" Jaken managed to call out. "This is not funny! Please make them stop!"

"They're just playing, Jaken," Rin laughed.

"I do not enjoy their idea of playing! Please, I beg you, stop this madness!"

"Alright, alright," Rin was still chuckling as she picked up the littlest boy. "Katsuro, if you're hungry, you can't eat Jaken. Hiroto, Jaken's arms are going to fall off if you keep pulling them like that. And, Isamu, please give Jaken his staff."

"Yes, Mother," Isamu said and smacked Jaken one more time before he released the Staff of Heads.

Jaken lay twitching on the floor. "Oh, the agony. Why must they be so violent?"

"They get it from their father," Rin said with a sly grin. "Speaking of whom…"

Lord Sesshomaru slid open the door and entered the room. He looked at his beautiful wife, and his three healthy sons. He stood proud and tall as he watched his family play, and a smile graced his lips. Joy and love danced in his heart.

* * *

><p>And that's the end! I know this story was short and simple, and I know Kohaku's wedding was skipped. But that is because I plan to write a story starring Kohaku. It will take place during and after Dancing In My Heart. So be on the look out for my next story, 'Out Comes The Darkness'!<p>

A huge thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate your insight and encouragement!


End file.
